Starbuck's
by DeathwishJV
Summary: it's one of the hottest days in Gotham city, the Bat Kids decide they want to get out of the house and get something refreshing. a New starbuck's opened nearby. one problem. Damian can't see over the counter!


A/N new one shot i just thought up. sorry if it seems rushed i got lazy. enjoy!

Review!

Disclaimer: i do not own Batman

* * *

Damian's P.O.V

It was one of the hottest days in Gotham city, the sun was blazing hot. I sit on my bed not knowing what to do. I try different positions so i don't get overheated. This was just not working. I was sweating like crazy and my hair was sticking to my head. This was enough. I pry myself off my bed I did up my hair like i usually did. I then went looking through my closet and dug through the neatly stacked pile of clothes. I picked out an elegant shirt and pants then made my way downstairs.

I stop right in my tracks when i see Dick, Jason, Tim and Stephanie peaking at Father while he works. Their heads were peaking through the door frame and they stacked them like a cartoon. I couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"how can he not be sweating?" Tim suddenly asked out of no where.

"maybe it's an old people thing" Stephanie chimed up.

"Well I'm fucking Hot! That's for sure!" Jason then joined the conversation

"i'm hungry!" complained Dick.

"You're always hungry" that was true. Dick was always hungry. Maybe because he lived alone for a year or 2. He consumes whatever he can find in his kitchen or anyone's kitchen for that matter.

"There's a new Starbuck's close to her! I've been dying to go there for a couple weeks now." Stephanie suggested.

"yes! I want an Italian soda! Or maybe a frap" Dick got up from his position and walked over to the key wrack. He fetched a random car key and skipped on his way to the garage.

"wait!" i got Dick's attention. "where do you think you're going Grayson?"

"oh, were going to Starbucks, wanna come? I'll get you a treat!"

"Grayson, if I go i want to choose my own beverage"

"fine, whatever grumpy pants" i stalk off but only to be stopped by dick. "wait a minute! You can't go outside like that!" i gestures at my clothes.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"You're going to get heat stroke! Wait I have just the thing!" Grayson pulled me upstairs into his room and the door shut behind me.

5 minutes later...

"Grayson, this is ridiculous"

"come on Dami, it's not that bad!"

"Grayson, i look utterly ridiculous" i wore a stupid looking sailors outfit which was a coincidently my size. The Hat was a classic sailors Hat and my shirt was white with a navy blue V. The pants were overalls which straps we're over my shoulders. I took a look in the full lengthen mirror again and frowned.

"come on D!" he drags me down the stairs and we meet up with Jason, Tim and Stephanie. Stephanie then squealed.

"OMG, he looks soooo cute!" a vain popped out of my head and i closed my eyes so i don't attack brown. Before i knew it she took her phone out and took a quick snapshot of her and me together.

"come on!" called dick. He skipped off again to the garage. we took a red topless car and we all got in. I was stuck between Stephanie and tim while dick was driving and Jason was Shot gun.

"can i drive?" Jason asked dick

"nope"

"you're no fun Dickie"

"I'm plenty fun" we pulled into the Starbuck's Parking lot and we all hop out. As soon as we walked through the door we were overwhelmed with air conditioning. The place wasn't very busy. The front counter didn't even have any customers yet. We wasted no time walking up to the front counter. Everyone was covering the front counter with their legs so i couldn't see past their legs. I started pushing through the tall legs. I forcefully pushed through. They happily got out of the way.

Normal P.O.V

What Damian saw caught him off guard. It surprised him even. The counter was massive. It was even taller than Damian! He tried standing on his tippy toes so he might be able to see over the counter but even then he couldn't. It was torture for him. He hates feeling short. And of course he was not short! Okay maybe he was, that much he could not deny. Stephanie and Tim started giggling madly. In frustration, Damian hopped up and down to see glimpses of the blenders.

All he could hear was blenders grinding and water running. The workers were talking loudly and Damian was curious about what they were doing.

"okay, can I get 1 large shaken passion ice tea and a butter chicken wrap." The barista nodded "steph, what do you want?"

"can I get the strawberries and cream frappuccino with a buttermilk blueberry muffin? Oh and Chicken santa fe Panini."

"Fatgirl" Damian chimed up

"sure, and Jason?" he ignored Damian

"iced pumpkin spice latte and a Ham & swiss Panini"

"Fatty! You better share that with me!" Jason just waved him off "so Tim, whatcha want?"

"i'll just get the very berry Hibiscus and a tuna melt"

"gotcha, so what do you want champ?" Dick looked down and giggled to himself softly.

"who are you talking to?" the barista suddenly asked. A look of pure confusion on his face. He leaned across the counter to see a grumpy face stare at him. "why hello there! Who's this cutie! what's your name little guy?" he frowns at him in an adorable way. Dick then nudged Damian.

"Damian" his voice was quiet, giving him the impression that he was shy.

"well little guy what do you want?" Damian scanned the menu

"may i get an iced green tea latte and a Deluxe fruit blend?" dick then nudged Damian again "please" he added right after. Dick handed the barista the money.

"sure kiddo, i'm going to fix up your drinks now. When i come back, i have a special surprise for you" he smiles and walks away. Damian couldn't see what direction he went in because the counter was so freaking huge. The sound of blenders grinding made him anxious to see what was going on. It wasn't helping that he could also hear the hiss of whip cream, not to mention drinks sloshing around, the ice clicking together, and loud chatter of the workers. Damian stood there in agonizing pain, waiting for his drinks and food.

a couple minutes later the worker came back with 2 more workers at his side. They were no doubt female. "awwwww! Your right! He is adorable!" one of the females said. I try not to let another vain pop out. They slid the trays and food over the counter. Everyone's hands were full but Damian's. he was ready to walk away.

"wait!" damian turns around and the workers suddenly crowd him. One of the ladies then shoves a cookie into Damian's face. The cookie was bad enough but its the way the cookie was shaped. The icing was hard and shaped the cookie into a bunny. Damian's eye was twitching. The shocked expression on his face was hilarious to watch. "come on, take it! It's on the house!"

Damian just hung his mouth open. He glanced at the door which was being blocked by Grayson. If Grayson weren't there Damian could have ran for the hills. He just settled for looking at the ground like an embarrassed kid and blushed like crazy. The ground suddenly looked way more interesting to him. "come on take it. Your brothers and sister are busy right now"

"ya take it, don't be shy" the workers encouraged.

Damian had to muster up all the courage he could. He forcefully lifted his hand and took the cookie gently. The girls cooed.

"little D, what do you say?" the situation was annoying enough but now he has to deal with them knowing his pet name from Grayson?

"thank you..." they all cooed this time and Damian wasted no time running off to the table where the Bat kids were.

The table was now erupted with laughing. "oh my god! I wish i filmed that!" Tim said.

"no kidding!" Jason then joined, people at nearby tables started looking at them like they were crazy.

"so how do you like your drink?" dick suddenly asked Damian

"shut up Grayson!" he then threw the Free cookie at Dick. Grayson easily caught it and took a bite out of the ear.

"love ya too Little D"

* * *

A/N did you guys like?


End file.
